


Dirty Waters

by AUsedMattress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, GTA V AU., Gift Fic, Jonhaus - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUsedMattress/pseuds/AUsedMattress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for @patrickrodriguez on tumblr.</p>
<p>After a night of crime, Risinger and Sonntag decide to take a bath together. </p>
<p>That's it.</p>
<p>What, were you expecting more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I reblog(and gif a lot of lawrence) [here](http://lavvrencesonntag.tumblr.com/). and n everything else funhaus [here.](http://sshithaus.tumblr.com/)

The struggle to have their shared bathtub fill with water was painstakingly long. The pair had came back from a late night of crime, nearing one in the morning. They’ve been stained with crimson all over. Some of it is their own, but most of it turned out to be the victims. The individuals who thought they could overturn the couple and disrupt some activities from one side of the city. Little did they know, the couple tends to come out heavily armed. It’s evident their crimsons, by the recent tattoos the couple have given themselves. Unfortunately, for one of them. Being stabbed in that area had broken up the skin. Causing the new design to be disheveled, and require some stitches to fix.

They’re huffing, dragging their exhausted bodies through their apartment. They had immediately went into the bathroom, and turned on the water. Waiting for the hot water to fill up the tub, they sat on whatever was available. Whether it would be a covered toilet seat or the countertop nearby. They both huffed, trying to catch up on what just happened. These kind of events, these kind of activities that they’re pushing their aging bodies through is becoming common. They can only handle so much stress. Afterwards, they require a few days off. But if the others were to know about this, they’d play it off as usual. They’d claim the couple have been ‘going at it too hard again’. That was one time, and that time was a mistake on Sonntag’s part. 

Seems like getting him upset after all the doors have been closed is the fastest way to get him off during the less stressful moments of the day.

Both of their bloody fingers went to grab at their cellular devices somewhere on their person. They’re cold, dirty and smelling. The smell is powerful enough to last throughout the rest of the night. If they were to leave the right windows open just a bit, they should be alright. Fingers danced along their touch screens. Risinger’s fingers were still wet, from holding onto his sides. He was the first one attacked, caught by surprise. It didn’t hurt as much then, but with the adrenaline gone, everything aches. Half-lidded eyes stare at the brightening screen. Hell, it’s brighter than the room, than their future. 

A life they chose that they couldn’t easily get out of. That they’re both full of regrets. Time causes individuals to change, and it surely has made the couple change. That’s how they met each other, meeting up with the lesser crews of the area. To take what they have, buy them out and make them leave the city. When these two set eyes on each other, Sonntag pleaded with his crew to take him in. He’s not a bad guy, he was never a bad guy. He was someone simply short on money, trying to sell illegal drugs to get by. Now that they don’t ever have to worry about money, they have themselves. That’s all they have to worry about now. 

One of them stared up to the bathtub. The water was about three quarters full. That should be enough. Telling one of them to turn it off, the couple slowly began to strip out of their damaged clothing. These need to be clean, then tossed out. While they changed, splatters and bits of crimson splashed onto different surfaces. The smell of bleach is so strong in this bathroom, that after so many times of trying to get rid of blood, the couple eventually gave up. There’s still hand prints from the last time they did this. Only a week ago. The color changed from it’s bright red, to terrible shades of brown. These kind of markings, and their bits and splashes are all over the place. It’s always been like this.

Maybe they should’ve cleaned themselves off first with first-aid. But Jon insisted they take that hot bath together. To allow their fragile bones, and mental health relax. One by one, they stepped into the tub. Just as expected, the extra volume inside of the water caused it to rise. It wouldn’t matter anyway. As the transparentness of the clear waters began to soak up the reds, browns and blacks off of their body. Sonntag still had on his glasses. Jon doesn’t understand why, as one of the lenses were shattered. The fragments had been found on his cheek, small red spots forming around the shards. 

They sat on opposite ends of each other. Both deadly silent. Jon came closer, placing his hands up to Sonntag’s temple. He reached for the glasses, and Lawrence helped him guide it off his head. They’re considered useless now, broken, like them. But formed a bond via the frame. And holding the smaller pieces still together. Risinger places them off to the edge of the tub. There’s a flat surface for them to rest, while the two rejected members of society quietly stare at each other. The sounds of vehicles still roaming at this late hour can be heard in the distance.

Living in this city wouldn’t be a reality if they didn’t hear police sirens every night. Thankfully, they heard one before unlocking the front door of their shared apartment.

The water gradually changes hues as it soaks up the masking of their skins, washing them free of the crime they had committed today. This wasn’t good for their stabbing wounds. Thankfully, no gunshot wounds. They’d be in the emergency room again. And again. They’ve been in there so often the last few months they know the couple by their fake identities. Yet, nobody seems to catch them on. 

It’s always fun to use each other’s name, with some incredibly random last night. They’re idiots, they’ll think any name is a perfect last name.

Sonntag sighed, hissing under the pain. It hurt to moved, but the hot water did help. His face was cut up, and bruised. Bleeding from his forehead, he just wanted to sink himself into the filthy water. Jon was equally wounded, getting more of his neck area than anything else. Bastards went in to try and cut the man’s hair off. They did get some strains out but it wasn’t a noticeable difference at first. He’ll see it in the morning for sure.

Right when Lawrence was about to dip his head into the disgusting waters, he opened and eye, and asked for Jon to pull on the plug of the bathtub. Refill it as it’s already too disgusting. He cocked an eyebrow, soon nodding and doing so. He unplugged the object. The water began to drain underneath them. Sonntag took this time to sit up properly. Sitting with his legs open and hands covering his junk. Turning on the hot water again, Risinger took the time to wash the dirt off the tub. He had stopped half-way, taking in an eyeful of his partner. And then of himself. Yeah, this life isn’t too bad. Now while one is spending it with the one they care about.

The other probably cares, too. Right? Hopefully. Every time one of them brings up the question, it’s avoided right away. Best left unspoken now. Despite sleeping in the same bed, using the same table for breakfast, and sometimes driving the same car. 

Wonder how Risinger would feel when Sonntag tells him he’s been driving illegally for years now. 

When most of the dirt, and blood had faded away into the drains below. Jon placed the rubber cork back onto it. It seized the hot waters to flow into the pipes below, and instead fill the tub up again. The water was mostly transparent, the remains still stuck onto their legs. Some of it washed off into the waters, lost underneath the faucet as it rained heavily into the tub. The water eventually becoming too hot for one of them, asking to turn on a bit of cold. 

Ah, that’s better.

Sonntag had mentioned something, trying to fill the dread of the night with something nice. Risinger didn’t say anything. He stared on with dead eyes. Set on the person he spent most of his time with. What a great idea to get a tattoo, to only have it eventually destroyed. There wasn’t any of of it. One of them frowned. As the water slowly filled back to its limit point, he couldn’t take it anymore. Jon crawled from where he was, on one corner of the tub. Between Lawrence’s legs. The other stared down, confused. Crimson still dropped from his facial features, hitting his chest, and eventually the water below. There, Jon rested his head on the other’s shoulders. Removing his cupped hands from where they were, one absently wrapped themselves around the other’s waist. 

There, Risinger turned his head. They’re both exhausted, but they went on. Because a long night’s worth of work, comes the crash. But before the crash, is a little time to squeeze in for each other. Jon’s mouth and hand hovered each nipple. His hand graced the area, latching on and giving small squeezes. Sonntag cooed, shivering mostly because of the stubble on his partner. The arm wrapped around the other criminal squeezed him a bit, signalling that he enjoyed the action. Using his mouth now, he did the same. Both of them working together to get a rise out of him. Sonntag moved, trying to become comfortable. He could feel himself slowly stiffening because of this. Goddamn, the last thing he wanted was to that.

Given how they have to patch each other up after the bath, having any other physical activity after this is going to severely punish them both. Then have some more laughter from those around them. The jokes will never end. 

Jon continued to caress, pinch, suck and play with the man’s chest area. Lawrence had his head back, sliding himself into the water. He had to move to turn off the faucet, making sure it didn’t overflow like that one time. For the rest of the time, he enjoyed them. He enjoyed this. Removing Risinger’s hand from one of his nipples, he placed it around his shaft. Already poking Jon while he did his thing. 

The bath last longer than intended, much longer. It’s closer to three in the morning now, they’ve both been in this tub for much longer than expected. They had drained the water out about half an hour ago, instead, just sitting in this tub together. They had switched positions, and weren’t really physically in the mood to get each other off. Sonntag had his head resting on Risinger’s shoulders. Given it is extremely uncomfortable to be in this kind of position, they were honestly too achy to move. 

Later that morning, the couple moved themselves to their shared bed, embracing each other as they quickly try and forget about yesterday’s painful experience.


End file.
